L'enfer avec toi devient un paradis
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Ciel vendu par ses parents à Claude un démon peu recommandable finit par être sauvé par Sebastian, seigneur des enfers. Il lui propose de le sortir de sa prison et de pactiser avec lui afin de se venger de ses parents. Ciel accepte et méfiant au premier abord, finit par comprendre qu'il ne peut faire confiance qu'à lui dans ce monde inconnu pour lui.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel ne savait plus depuis quand son calvaire durait, il ne savait plus depuis combien de jours il subissait la violence du démon auquel ses parents l'avaient vendu.

Aujourd'hui encore, il savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas.

Il entendait les pas surs de Claude, le démon à qui ses parents l'avaient vendu.

Claude le maintenait enfermé dans une prison pour humain, en enfer.

Sa vie se limitait à une pièce de vie ou passait seulement un lit, un coin salle de bain.

Il était attaché la plupart du temps, assis au mur, les pieds et les mains enchainés.

Claude ouvrit la porte fermée et se dirigeait vers Ciel, craintif.

-Tu as passé une bonne nuit, Ciel ? On va encore bien s'amuser aujourd'hui.

-Non, ne me faites plus de mal, je n'en peux plus !

-Tu n'as pas le choix, je t'ai acheté. Tes parents ont fait une bonne affaire, je les débarrassais des sociétés concurrentes et j'ai eu le droit à une esclave humain en échange.

Puis Claude le détacha.

-Un esclave sexuel humain, de plus. Je n'ai pas fini de m'amuser avec toi.

-Non aujourd'hui, je refuse de faire ce genre de chose !

-Tu crois que tu as le choix ? Personne ne va te sauver. Quand je me serai lassé de toi, je te revendrai à un autre démon, qui se servira de toi aussi.

-Non hors de question !

-Très bien, je vais devoir te forcer à bouger.

Claude prit Ciel et le poussa violemment sur le lit.

-Tu es à moi, je fais ce que je veux.

Alors que Claude allait encore abuser de lui, Ciel se souvenait du moment ou sa vie avait été un cauchemar.

Ciel avait 14 ans quand un soir, il lisait.

Ses parents l'aimaient du moins, il le pensait.

Son majordome frappa.

-Entre.

-Vos parents vous demandent.

-Très bien je viens.

Ciel suivit son majordome et arriva dans le salon familial.

Il vit de drôles de signes au sol et un homme étranger au milieu.

-Ciel, tu vas suivre ce démon, tu ne nous sers à rien. Tu ne veux pas épouser ta cousine et tu es déviant. Tu ne nous donneras aucuns petits enfants alors on ne veut plus de toi.

-Mais maman, papa. Je ne veux pas suivre un démon. Vous ne m'avez pas demandé mon avis.

-Vas avec lui, on ne veut plus de toi.

-Kévin, protèges-moi.

-Non, monsieur, je ne vous supporte plus non plus, je ne veux m'occuper d'un enfant déviant. Vous me dégoutez.

-Kévin, enfin.

Le démon impatient, alla vers Ciel et pris son bras et le forca à le suivre.

Puis il le regarda et lui dit :

-Tu feras un très bon esclave sexuel, je pourrais te revendre quand je me serai lassé de toi.

-Attendez non !

Quand Ciel arriva dans en enfer, Claude le conduisit dans la pièce et l'attacha.

-Je ne peux pas manger ? demanda Ciel.

-Non si tu veux manger, tu dois m'obéir.

La première nuit de Ciel fut difficile, il sanglota toute la nuit.

Claude vint le lendemain et commenca à le torturer, ce qui pour lui voulait dire abusé du jeune homme.

La première fois fut très douloureuse, tellement Claude était violent.

Quand il eut fini, Claude lui dit

-Tu as dû aimer, tes parents m'ont dit que tu avais des préférences peu habituelles pour un jeune homme de ton statut. Je prendrais un certain plaisir à te torturer et puis après quelqu'un d'autre en profitera.

-C'est dégueulasse, je saigne. C'est douloureux.

-Tu t'y habitueras. Tu veux manger et boire ? Tu m'obéis.

C'est ainsi que Ciel subissait jour après jour, la violence de Claude mais c'était le dernier jour de son calvaire. Il ne le savait pas encore mais un sauver inattendu allait le tirer de là.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian, démon et gérant et grand maitre des enfers revenait d'un long pacte.

Il avait achevé sa mission et en récompense avait mangé l'âme de son pactisant.

Il ne comptait pas prendre d'autres pactisant et allait voir si tout allait bien dans la prison qui accueillait les humains venus en enfer.

Claude se dirigeait vers la cellule de Ciel, pour le torturer encore et encore.

Sebastian le croisa.

-Tiens, tu as enfin mangé ton pactisant ?

-Oui je ne veux plus d'âme pour l'instant. Tout va bien ici ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui j'ai un prisonnier intéressant, je m'en suis un peu lassé. Je vais le vendre bientôt, tu le veux ?

-Pourquoi j'en voudrais ? demanda Sebastian.

-Il est un très bon esclave sexuel, il ferait tout ce que tu lui demandes.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis gay que je veux avoir n'importe qui et puis ce concept d'esclave sexuel humain, je n'y adhère pas. Ce manque de consentement me pose souci.

-Tu es sûr ? C'est un jeune homme de 14 ans. Ses parents l'ont vendu parce qu'il était déviant et qu'il avait rejeté sa cousine pour un mariage arrangé.

-Ses humains sont vraiment terribles avec leurs enfants. Ils sont parfois plus cruels que les démons eux-même, répondit Sebastian.

-Donc tu n'en veux pas ?

-Je veux bien le voir, mais je ne veux plus de pactisant.

-Je n'ai pas parlé de pactisant mais d'esclave sexuel, répondit Claude.

Claude ouvrit la porte et Sebastian découvrit Ciel.

-Tu ne l'as pas trop torturé j'espère ?

-Non juste ce qu'il faut. Je vous laisse, profites-en.

Claude sorti, Sebastian pouvait enfin parler seul à seul avec ce jeune humain.

Ciel croyant qu'il lui ferait du mal, prit peur.

-Vous ne me feriez rien, hors de question ! Si vous voulez me faire du mal, tuez-moi plutôt, je ne supporte plus cette situation !

-Calmes toi jeune homme. C'est Ciel c'est cela ? Je ne te ferai rien de mal. Je suis venu te sauver. Tu veux pactiser avec moi et te venger de tes salauds de parents ?

-Vous mentez, vous allez profiter de moi !

-Non je ne mens pas. Je me présente, Sebastian, je suis le gérant des enfers et si tu pactises avec moi, je tuerai tes parents et tu pourras faire ta vie sur terre. Du moins y revenir.

-Je ne veux pas y revenir. Mon majordome me déteste, mes parents et Elisabeth puisque je l'ai rejeté.

-J'ai du mal à vous comprendre des fois les humains. Rejeter son fils pour une déviance. Ici en enfer, c'est assez courant. Je suis moi-même déviant.

-Vous allez profiter de moi alors !

Sebastian s'approcha de Ciel qui paniquait cria :

-Ne vous approchez pas, je ne veux pas de nouveau avoir mal !

-Je vois mais tu ne risques rien, je ne te toucherai pas. Pactise avec moi et je te libère. Claude ne t'approchera plus et tu pourras te venger de tes parents.

-Vous prendrez mon âme alors ? demanda Ciel.

-Non pas forcément, on pourra l'annuler quand tu seras en âge de revenir sur terre. Je viens d'en manger une, je n'ai plus faim et la tienne ne m'attire pas.

Ciel réfléchit.

Sebastian ne lui ferait rien, certes il ne le connaissait pas mais il paraissait toujours plus fiable que Claude.

-D'accord, je pactise avec vous.

Puis Sebastian prit en échange une partie du corps de Ciel.

-Si je te prends un œil, cela te va, jeune homme ?

-Oui mais je ne verrai plus que d'un œil ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui mais je ferai en sorte de protéger l'autre.

Sebastian prit sa contrepartie et Ciel perdu son œil.

-C'est douloureux, monsieur le démon.

-Désolé, je ne peux pas agir sur la douleur, et appelles-moi Sebastian. Monsieur le démon, cela fait un peu trop formel.

Puis Sebastian détacha Ciel et lui tendit la main.

-Suis-moi tu es libre.

Il sorti avec un Ciel tremblant devant son ancien bourreau.

-Ciel, obéis lui si tu veux qu'il soit gentil avec toi. Tu veux un conseil Sebastian ?

-Non je m'en passerai.

-Si tu veux lui mettre, vas-y franco, il se plaint mais tout rentre facilement en lui.

-C'est dégueulasse, je m'en passerai. Allez viens jeune homme.

Sebastian tendit la main à Ciel qui hésita.

-Tu dois apprendre à me faire confiance. Je suis le plus fiable entre beaucoup de démons.

Ciel lui tendit donc sa main et parti avec lui.

Ciel était donc parti pour une nouvelle vie dans un monde inconnu.


	3. Chapter 3

La demeure de Sebastian était grande, le terrain comprenait une grande forêt.

Ciel n'en revenait pas, c'était plus grand que le domaine des ses parents.

Sebastian ouvrit la porte et vu un grand escalier menant à plusieurs étages.

Ciel n'osait pas s'avancer.

-Tu peux entrer, Ciel. Ce sera chez toi jusqu'à que tu décides de te venger de tes parents. Une domestique se présenta devant Ciel.

-C'est un invité, monsieur ? Je dois préparer une chambre ? demanda May linn.

-Oui c'est un invité permanent, c'est un humain. Il restera là le temps de se venger. C'est mon nouveau pactisant.

-Bien, seigneur des enfers.

-Seigneur des enfers ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui c'est un titre en faire je les gère. Claude est un démon qui a un statut plus bas que moi.

-Je vois. C'est grand, je ne m'y ferai peut-être pas.

-Tu seras mieux que dans cette petite cellule. Fais comme chez toi mais avant, il te faut prendre un bain et manger. Je dois avoir des vêtements pour te changer.

-May Linn, faites couler un bain.

-Bien maitre.

-Je te fais visiter ?

-Oui, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian fit visiter toute la demeure à Ciel.

Puis il amena Ciel à la salle de bain.

-Voilà, je te laisse te laver. J'ai laissé des vêtements pour toi.

Mais Ciel avait un souci.

-Sebastian, je ne me suis jamais lavé seul …

-Ah bon ? Ton majordome le faisait pour toi ? Cela ne devrait pas m'étonner.

-Oui, répondit Ciel.

-Je vais demander à May Linn de t'aider alors, moi je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour t'aider.

Sebastian allait chercher May linn, quand Ciel prit sa main.

-Je ne veux que cela soit une femme, mais vous. Avec elle, je serai trop gêné alors que vous, vous êtes comme moi.

-Tu veux dire gay ? Ou un homme.

-Un homme.

-Tu laisserai un inconnu te laver après tout ce que tu as subis ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui vous avez dit que je ne ferai rien alors je vous crois.

-D'accord pour cet fois, demains nous verrons.

Sebastian lava donc Ciel et constata qu'il avait de nombreuses traces de coups, brûlures de cigarettes et des cicatrices.

-Il n'y a pas été de main morte, Claude. Je lui donnerai une punition à la mesure de sa méchanceté.

-Vous pouvez punir les autres démons ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui je suis le seigneur des enfers.

-Vous savez, je ne pensais pas souffrir plus que quand mes parents m'ont abandonnés mais ce n'était que le début. Je leur en veux, je voudrais qu'ils meurent.

-Je pourrais les tuer pour toi, Ciel.

Une fois, Ciel lavé, Sebastian supposa qu'il ne s'habillait pas tout seul non plus.

-Ton majordome t'habillait ?

-Oui Kévin, il faisait tout mais il m'a rejeté alors.

-Tu étais amoureux de ton majordome ? demanda Sebastian tout en séchant Ciel.

-Oui mais il m'a rejeté alors.

-Je vois je pourrais le tuer aussi, si tu le souhaites.

-Je veux surtout tuer mes parents. Qu'ils souffrent autant que je souffre.

-C'est possible, Ciel.

Puis Sebastian habilla Ciel.

-Tu vas apprendre à le faire seul, je ne suis pas majordome.

-Je peux essayer, répondit Ciel.

Pour le repas, Sebastian se servit de ses pouvoirs pour faire apparaitre de la nourriture humaine.

Mais il ne savait pas ce que mangeait Ciel.

-Il doit manger de la nourriture de riche.

Il fit donc apparaitre du homard, du crabe, du saumon, un poulet ainsi qu'un rôti de veau.

Il ne connaissait pas les goûts de Ciel.

Au diner, Ciel se sentait un peu seul.

-Je ne sais pas ce que ton majordome cuisinait alors j'ai fait apparaitre de tout.

-C'est beaucoup trop, je n'ai pas faim en plus.

-Les humains mangent, c'est vital pour vous. Mange au moins un peu. Je m'en vais.

-Non restez avec moi.

-Le majordome restait avec toi ?

-Non j'étais toujours seul.

-Je vois. Je vais rester mais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

Ciel mangea mais il vomit tout avant de dormir.

Sebastian dû le porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Je ne suis pas majordome pourtant et tu es lourd.

Il posa Ciel sur le lit et le recouvrit d'une couverture.

-Bien je vais te laisser dormir.

Mais Ciel retenait sa main.

-Ne me dit pas que ton majordome dormait avec toi ?

-Non évidemment mais je ne veux pas dormir seul. Dormez avec moi.

-Tu ne veux pas dormir avec May Linn plutôt ?

-Non je veux dormir avec vous. Vous êtes le seul en qui j'ai confiance.

-Je ne pense que ce soit bien de dormir avec toi. Tu as 14 ans, tu n'es plus un enfant.

-Je m'en fiche. Dormez avec moi, s'il vous plait !

-Ok mais seulement pour cette nuit.

Sebastian ne savait pas qu'il finirait par dormir toutes les nuits avec ce jeune humain.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, Ciel se leva sans Sebastian.

Sebastian était un rare démon qui avait besoin de sommeil et Ciel avait perturbé le sien.

En plein milieu de la nuit, Sebastian avait quitté le lit de Ciel trop perturbé.

-Ce n'est juste qu'un humain.

Ciel ne trouvant pas Sebastian alla à sa recherche, il croisa May Linn.

-Bonjour jeune maitre. Vous souhaitez déjeuner ?

-Non je cherche la chambre de Sebastian.

-Elle est au fond du couloir mais le maitre dort.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je vais me rendormir aussi avec lui.

May Linn pensa :

-Le maitre qui dort avec un humain ? Mais quel genre de relation ont-ils ?

Ciel se dirigeait vers la chambre et entra.

Il vu Sebastian endormi.

La chambre de Sebastian était spacieuse et son lit était immense pour Ciel.

Il le rejoignit se colla à Sebastian.

Sebastian dormait en tenue d'eve.

-Il dort nu, c'est étrange mais sa peau sent bon.

Ciel se rendormit et quelques heures plus tard, Sebastian émergea.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vu Ciel.

-Il fait quoi dans mon lit ?

Ciel rêvait et avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Il doit rêver de ses parents, pauvre gamin. Je ne vais pas le faire partir du lit maintenant.

Sebastian sorti de son lit, enfila un peignoir et sorti de la chambre.

Il croisa May Linn.

-Bonjour maitre.

-Bonjour May Linn, sais-tu depuis quand Ciel m'a rejoint ?

-Ce matin, il m'a demandé ou était votre chambre. Il ne vous a pas dérangé ?

-Non au contraire. Je crois que ma présence l'a rassuré. Préparez-lui à manger quand il se réveillera.

-Bien maitre. Puis-je me permettre une question personnelle ?

-Oui.

-Vous êtes intime avec ce jeune humain ? demanda May Linn.

-Non pas vraiment. Il a juste besoin d'une présence le temps de s'adapter.

Sebastian alla dans sa salle de bain, prit un bain et se souvenu de l'état du corps de Ciel.

-Le pauvre, je vais dire ce que j'en pense à Claude. Je vais interdire de tortures les humains désormais et détruite cette prison.

Ciel venait de se réveiller mais ne trouva pas Sebastian.

Sebastian venait de finir de s'habiller et retourna dans sa chambre.

Il amenait le déjeuner de Ciel.

-Tu as trouvé ma chambre apparemment. Je conçois que tu te sentes seul mais tu devrais dormir seul.

-Cela ne me gêne pas que vous dormiez nus. Vous sentez comme mon chien.

-Pardon ? demanda Sebastian.

-Mon chien. Je l'adorais mais il est mort de vieillesse. C'est bien le seul qui s'intéressait à moi.

-Je vois, tu comptes donc continuer à dormir avec moi ?

-Oui. Je ne veux pas dormir seul.

-D'accord je mettrais des vêtements sur moi désormais.

-Vous pouvez garder cette habitude, je m'en fiche.

-Maintenant parlons de ton avenir ici. Le temps de te venger, je veux que tu apprennes comme vous faites chez vous, étudier. Je veux que tu apprennes à devenir un démon. Il serait dommage que tu n'en profites pas pour apprendre de ce monde.

-Je devrais apprendre quoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Comment devenir un démon, la magie vus que tu n'es pas un démon.

-Si je repars sur terre, à quoi cela me servira ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu ne repartiras que quand tu seras adulte, sur votre monde 18 ans alors cela te laisse le temps d'apprendre. Je te trouverai un précepteur.

-Non je veux que vous appreniez.

-J'ai déjà des responsabilités moi. Il y a de bons précepteurs.

-Je refuse d'apprendre si ce n'est pas avec vous !

-Tu as peur des autres démons ? Ils ne sont pas tous comme Claude.

-Je ne veux pas approcher une autre personne que vous.

-Je vois. Tu es vraiment décidé alors si c'est moi qui t'apprends ?

-Oui je veux apprendre avec vous et tuer mes parents quand je serai en âge de le faire. Vous me mangerez une fois fait ? demanda Ciel.

-Je ne suis pas obligé, je peux rompre un contrat. Je n'ai aucune raison de manger la tienne. En échange, tu apprendras à te laver seul et t'habiller.

-D'accord marché conclu.

Ciel allait désormais apprendre à devenir un démon.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian se réveillait tous les jours avec Ciel.

Il avait abandonné son habitude de dormis nu, étant donné qu''il ne dormait plus seul.

Il avait demandé à Ciel de dormir tout seul mais il avait toujours une bonne raison de refuser.

-Non je ne veux pas dormir seul, imaginez que quelqu'un essaie de m'enlever et me revende.

-Je doute que quelqu'un essaie de de kidnapper, tu sais que je suis ? Personne n'oserait le faire sous peine de perdre son grade ou le payer cher.

-Vous décidez de tout en enfer ? Vous pouvez punir les gens ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui je les descends en grade et je peux techniquement tuer des gens mais je ne le fais pas. Enfin rarement.

-Et il n'y a pas monsieur dirigeant des enfers à vos côtés ?

-Tu es bien curieux pour un jeune humain. Non je n'ai personne. En fait, je suis assez craint alors personne ne m'approche.

-Vraiment ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui maintenant laisses moi te donner quelque chose.

Sebastian fit apparaitre une boule de lumière qu'il donna à Ciel.

-C'est un pouvoir qui te servira, mais apprends à t'en servir. Ne t'en sers pas quand je ne suis pas là.

-Je peux faire quoi avec ce pouvoir ? demanda Ciel.

-Beaucoup de choses que je t'apprendrais.

-Et vous vous pouvez faire quoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Pleins de choses dont brûler tout ce qui est combustible comme les corps et les choses.

-Montrez-moi Sebastian.

-Ok.

Sebastian fit apparaitre une flamme puis demanda à Ciel de le suivre près de la fenêtre.

Ciel le suivi.

-Regarde bien et apprends.

Sebastian brûla un arbre.

-Vous êtes trop fort, apprenez-moi, Sebastian !

-Non tu es débutant, quand tu seras plus expérimenté. Je ne veux pas que tu brûles ma maison ni une personne par erreur, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous me l'apprendrez, vous promettez ?

-Oui je le promets.

Puis Sebastian annula son sort.

-Trop fort !

-Maintenant, je dois m'absenter. Ne fais pas de bêtises en mon absence.

-Vous allez ou, Sebastian ? demanda Ciel.

-Je vais discuter avec Claude et modifier la loi.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Pour que d'autres humains ne subissent plus rien et que cette prison ferme définitivement.

-Vous le faites pour moi ?

-Non parce que ces humains sont inutiles, je les ferai repartir sur terre.

-Alors pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé moi ? demanda Ciel.

-Je ne sais pas trop, je trouvais cela injuste et personne ne mérite de vivre ce genre de chose. Ne t'aventure pas dans la forêt seul, tu te perdrais.

Puis Sebastian s'en alla, laissant seul Ciel.

Ciel voulait explorer malgré l'avertissement de Sebastian.

Sebastian avait un bureau spécial dédié aux lois, affaires et gestion des enfers.

Il avait convoqué Claude.

Claude se présenta et Sebastian fut directement avec lui.

-Bien je ne vais pas perdre de temps. Je vais te changer grade, tu seras au plus bas et j'interdirai désormais tout acte de torture envers un humain et j'ordonne la démolition de cette prison.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Claude.

-Parce c'est inutile et inhumain comme pratiques. Et tu as pratiqué donc je dois te puni pour tes actes, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est à cause de ce jeune humain avec qui tu as ?

-Non désormais plus aucuns prisonniers ne seront acceptés en enfer. Renvois les tous chez eux.

-Tu es si attaché à ce gamin, qu'il peut te faire faire ce qu'il veut ? demanda Claude.

-Non il ne m'a rien demandé et c'est juste un humain. Je décide, c'est tout.

-Tu en as profité comme je t'ai suggéré ? demanda Claude.

-Non il ne m'intéresse pas et c'est un humain en plus. Je ne suis pas intéressé par les humains, encore moins un gamin de son âge.

-Tu comptes en faire quoi, le renvoyer ? Ces parents n'en veulent pas, ils se sont débarrassés de lui.

-Je le renverrai chez lui quand il sera plus vieux et quand il se vengera, j'annulerai le pacte, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu devrais au moins manger son âme comme il est dû.

-Non son âme ne m'attire pas du tout, bien maintenant parlons de ce que tu vas devoir faire dorénavant.

Pendant ce temps, Ciel se promenait dans la forêt et s'était perdu, comme Sebastian l'avait prédit.

-Je ne sais plus par ou je suis passé. Je me suis perdu. Comment je vais rentrer ?

Puis il commenca à entendre des bruits suspects.

-Ce sont peut-être des bêtes féroces ou pires.

Ciel commençait à paniquait, seul dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il entendait quelqu'un s'approcher et se cacha derrière un arbre.

-Je vais mourir tout seul dans une forêt.

Puis il senti quelqu'un derrière lui et deux mains cachèrent ses yeux.

-Jeune humain, que fais-tu tout seul ?

-Ne me faites pas de mal, je suis mauvais à manger !

C'était Sebastian qui enleva ses mains.

-Mauvais à manger ? Ce n'est pas cela qui effraierait un kidnappeur.

Ciel prit très mal la mauvaise blague de Sebastian.

-Imbécile ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

-C'était assez tentant en fait. Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir seul. Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas, gamin insolent ?

-Parce que je m'ennuyais et vous étiez long à revenir.

-Tu es sacrément têtu. Ecoutes-moi la prochaine fois parce que je ne viendrai pas te chercher.

-Vous viendrez !

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Parce que vous vous inquiéteriez si je ne revenais pas.

-Tu crois vraiment que je m'inquiéterai ? Je n'ai pas demandé à avoir un jeune humain dans ma vie, moi.

-Alors pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé ? demanda Ciel.

Sebastian ne savait pas trop lui-même.

-Parce que j'en avais envie.

-C'est la première fois que vous sauvé un humain ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui et la dernière fois vus comment tu es embêtant Allez viens on rentre.

Sebastian lui tendit sa main et Ciel refusa.

-Je peux marcher tout seul, vous savez.

-J'ai peur que tu te perdes encore, si c'est le cas je te laisse ici, c'est toi qui choisis. Tu prends ma main ou tu restes ici.

Ciel prit sa main.

Sur le chemin du retour, Ciel se plaignit.

-Je ne suis pas un enfant, Sebastian.

-Dit celui qui s'est perdu seul dans une forêt. Je préfère être sûr de ne pas te perdre.

Puis Ciel demanda :

-Quand je partirai je vous manquerai ?

-Tu es encore là pour l'instant oui. Je suis habitué à toi mais il est normal que tu repartes sur terre te venger et tu trouveras peut-être un jeune homme qui te plaira et qui t'aimera.

-Je ne veux pas m'en aller, je veux bien me venger mais je veux rester avec vous après, répondit Ciel.

-Pourquoi Ciel ? Je suis un démon sans intérêt et c'était notre accord.

-Je ne veux pas vous quitter. Je vous aime beaucoup.

-Enfin Ciel, ta place est sur terre pas ici. Tu es attaché à moi mais cela changera, répondit Sebastian.

-Non je ne veux pas vous quitter. Jamais !

-Ne t'énerves pas, tu es encore jeune et tu as tout à apprendre, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne partirai jamais si c'est le cas et je ne me vengerai pas.

Puis Ciel lâcha la main de Sebastian et s'enfuit.

Sebastian n'avait d'autres choix que de lui courir après.

Il le rattrapa puis le bloqua au sol.

-Tu me fait courir alors que je ne suis plus si jeune. Réfléchis avant de t'enfuir, gamin insolent !

-Vous ne voulez pas que je reste et vous allez vous débarrasser de moi, répondit Ciel.

-Non tu pourras rester si tu le souhaites, mais pourquoi tu veux rester alors que tu peux revenir sur terre ?

-Parce que vous ne serez pas sur terre et je ne veux pas vous quitter.

Sebastian lâcha son emprise de Ciel.

-Tu resteras si tu le souhaites. Je ne m'y opposerai pas. Je me sentirai bien seul aussi.

Ciel se releva et prit dans ses bras Sebastian.

-Mes parents, Kévin, ils m'ont abandonné. Je ne voudrais pas que vous aussi vous ne vouliez plus de moi près de vous.

Puis Ciel se mit à pleurer.

Sebastian le réconforta.

-Tu te vengeras de tes parents et de tout ceux qui t'ont fait du mal puis tu reviendras avec moi, mais la condition est que tu étudies beaucoup et que tu arrives à mon niveau.

-Je serai digne de votre niveau, soyez en sûr ! Je vous dépasserai même.

-Tu veux dépasser le maitre des enfers ? Je demande à voir cela. Maintenant, on rentre.

Ciel se releva et suivi Sebastian.

-Je vous dépasserai alors. Apprenez-moi tout ce que vous savez.

-Bien sûr, tu seras comme mon disciple, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian pensait qu'il changerait d'avis mais dans le fond, il espérait qu'en devenant adulte, Ciel veuille toujours rester auprès de lui. Il était déjà très attaché à ce jeune humain qui l'embêtait moins qu'il ne le faisait croire.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian donnait sa première lecon de magie à Ciel.

-Bien, essaie de me viser et de me tuer.

-Pardon ?

-Oui tu as bien entendu, pense que je suis ton ennemi et que je t'attaque. Attention, cela risque d'être compliqué, je suis beaucoup plus fort que toi. Mais j'accepte que tu t'entraines sur moi.

-Je n'ai pas envie de vous attaquer, Sebastian.

-Je comprend alors pense à quelqu'un que tu détestes, que tu voudrais tuer. Tes parents, pense à Claude, ce qu'il t'a fait subir.

Ciel senti la colère montée en lui.

Il lança aussi fort qu'il pouvait la boule de magie dans la direction de Sebastian.

Sebastian fut touché, mais ne ressenti rien. Il en fallait plus pour le blesser.

-C'est trop faible, plus de violence dans ton attaque, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas avec ce niveau. C'est de l'entrainement à ce niveau-là. Réessaie.

Ciel pensa à tout ce qui lui avait du mal et envoya une boule plus forte.

Cette fois-ci Sebastian la senti mais elle lui fit juste un plus mal mais pas au point de le tuer.

Cela dit, il voulait tester Ciel alors il fit semblant d'être touché.

Ciel s'inquiétant alla vers lui.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Oui mais tu m'as touché. Je crois que je vais mourir. Mais tu peux me sauver.

Sebastian voulait s'amuser un peu avec Ciel.

-Comment ?

-Aide-moi à respirer. Sauve-moi.

Ciel comprit le petit jeu de Sebastian.

-Hors de question. Cessez de vous moquez de moi.

-Je suis désolée, Ciel. C'est trop tentant, répondit Sebastian.

-Imbécile, je vous déteste. Si vous alliez réellement mourir, je serais vraiment triste.

-Je voulais voir si tu me sauverais.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Sebastian. Pas du tout.

Puis Ciel se releva et s'en alla.

-Attends Ciel. J'aurai bien eu envie que tu me sauves.

Sebastian avait eu envie que Ciel le sauve ou du moins que ses lèvres touchent les siennes.

Il se releva et chercha Ciel.

Il le chercha partout, mais pas de trace de Ciel.

-Il ne serait pas aller dans la forêt seul.

Il alla donc voir dehors et trouva Ciel assit sur les marches de l'escalier.

-Ciel, tu ne peux pas quitter le cours comme tu le veux. Tu peux t'en aller quand je te dis qu'il est fini, je suis le professeur ici.

-Je fais ce que je veux. Je pars quand je veux de votre cours.

-Non tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux. Je dois te punir pour ton attitude, répondit Sebastian.

-Allez-y je m'en fiche. Je vous déteste de toute façon.

-Ciel, je voulais juste voir ta réaction. Je m'excuse. Tu as un niveau trop bas pour m'atteindre.

-Je le sais que je ne suis pas aussi fort que vous, mais je le deviendrais.

-Pas si tu as cette attitude. Ta punition est la suivante : tu dormiras seul désormais.

-Non c'est injuste, Sebastian. Je ne veux pas dormir seul.

-Tu ne dormiras plus avec moi, pendant le temps que je déciderai, répondit Sebastian.

-Je vous déteste.

Sebastian rentra et laissa Ciel.

-Moi au contraire, je t'aime mais je ne te le dirai pas. C'est mal de m'attacher à toi. Tu vas changer d'avis quand tu seras grand. Tu ne voudras pas d'un vieux démon comme moi. Alors je dois te laisser trouver quelqu'un que tu aimeras ailleurs.

Sebastian avait développé des sentiments pour Ciel mais ne voulait pas lui dire.

Non seulement, il n'était pas humain mais lui était plus vieux.

Après ce qu'avait subi Ciel dans sa vie, il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal.

Et ce qu'il voulait lui faire était loin d'être innocent, il préférait cacher ses sentiments.

Ciel mangea seul, Sebastian ayant décidé de l'éviter.

Au moment de se coucher, Ciel vont frapper à la porte de Sebastian.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit, c'est injuste.

-Tu peux dormir seul, tu as 14 ans. Tu n'es plus un enfant.

-Je préfère dormir avec vous, je ne veux pas dormir seul, ouvrez-moi.

-Non, Ciel, acceptes ta punition.

-Je m'excuse Sebastian. Je suivrais votre cours et je ne partirai plus sans prévenir, alors ouvrez-moi.

Sebastian voulait mettre un peu de distance entre lui et Ciel.

Et ne plus dormir avec lui serait plus facile, selon lui.

-Tu ne peux plus dormir avec moi, je refuse, dit Sebastian.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je l'ai décidé.

-Je ne partirai pas tant que vous ne m'ouvrirez pas.

-Tu peux mais je n'ouvrirai pas.

Une partie de la nuit passa et Ciel attendait toujours.

Sebastian ne dormait pas.

Il décida de céder malgré ses sentiments pour Ciel et lui ouvrit.

Ciel s'était endormi et il le prit et le déposa dans son lit.

-Je suis désolé Ciel. Je dois m'éloigner de toi pour ton bien mais tu ne me facilites pas la tâche.

Puis il remarqua que Ciel était froid.

-Imbécile, à force d'attendre devant la porte. Je vais te réchauffer.

Sebastian prit Ciel près de lui et le colla à lui.

-Les humains sont si fragiles.

Le lendemain, Ciel se réveilla dans les bras de Sebastian.

-Comment je suis venu ici ? J'étais devant la porte.

Sebastian vérifia que Ciel était plus chaud.

-Bien, tu es moins froid.

-Vous m'avez réchauffé toute la nuit ? Je croyais que je ne pouvais plus dormir avec lui.

-Ciel, je vais devoir tout t'avouer. Libre à toi de me détester après.

-C'est grave, Sebastian ?

Puis Ciel avoua tout :

-Je t'aime Ciel. Depuis quelques temps j'ai développé des sentiments à ton égard. Je sais que tu vas grandir et que tu es humain. Tu ne voudras pas de moi et tu trouveras sûrement sur terre quelqu'un que tu aimeras. Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance avec toi alors je préférais m'éloigner de toi et dormir avec toi devient un supplice parce que j'ai toujours des idées en tête.

-Sebastian, quels genres d'idées ? demanda Ciel.

-Des idées sur toi, pas comme Claude. Mais mon instinct me dit de te sauter dessus sauvagement mais je ne peux pas. Je ne vaudrais pas plus que Claude.

-Sebastian, vous êtes un imbécile, vraiment. J'ai de quoi vous détester.

-Si ce n'est pas réciproque, dis-le moi directement.

-Sebastian, puis-je vous répondre ?

-Oui je préfère souffrir maintenant qu'après, répondit Sebastian.

-Imbécile.

Ciel monta sur Sebastian, s'approcha de son visage et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sebastian.

Sebastian ne savait pas quoi faire, Ciel venait de l'embrasser de lui-même.

-Ciel, cela veut dire que tu m'aimes aussi ?

-Oui, imbécile. Je vous ferai vraiment mal cette fois-ci si vous tentez de m'éloigner de vous. Je serai plus fort que vous un jour.

-Je n'en doute pas mais pour l'instant, tu n'es qu'un gamin insolent. Si tu quittes mon cours la prochaine fois, je ne t'apprendrais plus rien.

-Vous l'aviez fait exprès pour que je vous embrasse, Sebastian ?

-Oui je dois l'avouer. C'était un test.

-Je ne l'aurai pas fait, Sebastian. Pas dans ce contexte et ne me sauter pas dessus. Je ne suis pas prêt pour ce genre de chose.

-Je ne te sauterai pas dessus. Je ne te ferai pas de mal comme Claude. Je sais que cela risque d'être compliqué, répondit Sebastian.

-Mais je voudrais bien essayer avec vous un jour parce que je n'ai pas envie de rester sur cette expérience avec Claude.

-Claude n'était qu'un démon violent avec tous les humains. Il ne te fera plus de mal et tu pourras même t'en venger quand tu seras assez fort.

-Je ne veux pas me venger de lui mais de mes parents, c'est eux que je veux tuer et Kévin.

-Et je t'y aiderai, sois en sûr.

-Cela veut dire que je pourrais rester avec vous après ? demanda Ciel.

-Evidemment, tu vas rester avec moi, tu le souhaites non ?

-Oui je veux rester avec vous, je n'ai personne d'important sur terre. La personne la plus importante c'est vous et vous êtes ici. Je veux rester ou vous êtes, répondit Ciel.

-C'est beau Ciel. Tu es aussi important.

-On peut rester comme cela, coller contre vous pendant un petit moment ?

-Oui si tu le souhaites, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian avait avoué ses sentiments. Il lui restait à apprendre à Ciel à devenir aussi fort que lui et l'aider à se venger de ses parents et son majordome déloyal.


	7. Chapter 7

Depuis que Sebastian s'était déclaré à Ciel, il culpabilisait un peu d'avoir des idées perverses en le regardant.

Il avait définitivement abandonné le fait de ne plus se couvrir la nuit. Mais Ciel ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-Il ne faut pas changer vos habitudes pour moi.

-Je ne peux plus maintenant que tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Ce serait déplacé. En fait, j'ai l'impression d'être pire que Claude quand j'ai ce genre de pensées.

-Quels genres de pensées avec vous ? demanda Ciel.

-Je ne peux pas te dire. Tu me prendrais pour un monstre. Au final, j'en suis un.

-Mais non, vous n'êtes pas comme Claude et encore moins un monstre. Vous m'avez sauvé d'un tyran pervers, je vous dois beaucoup.

-Tu te sens redevable par rapport à cela ? Tu m'as embrassé pour cette raison ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je ne l'aurai pas fait pour être redevable, je partage vos sentiments. N'en doutez pas une seconde.

-Mais c'est mal d'avoir ce genre de pensées envers toi, tu n'as que 14 ans.

-Oui je suis jeune mais vous n'agirez pas comme Claude. En fait, vous avez quel âge ? demanda Ciel.

-Plusieurs siècles en avance que toi. Je suis bien plus vieux.

-Vous ne me ferez rien de mal, je le sais. Alors faites comme vous faites d'habitude.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ciel.

La réponse pour Sebastian était évidente, Ciel verrait son érection au vu de son désir pour le jeune homme.

-Tu n'as pas dû le remarquer mais je ne peux pas cacher mon désir pour toi et j'ai peur que cela te gêne. Je sais que Claude t'a fait subir beaucoup de chose.

-Vous lui avez demandé des détails ?

-Oui je voulais savoir exactement ce qu'il t'avait fait subir et je suis désolé. Je ne peux rien effacer de son geste.

-Ce n'est pas qui vous qui devrait vous excuser, mais lui, répondit Ciel.

-Figures toi que je lui ai demandé de s'excuser, il a dit qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, juste son travail et qu'il y avait pris un certain plaisir. Il est juste horrible mais je le suis aussi vus que j'ai laissé en place cette prison.

-Vous n'êtes pas horrible et puis de toute façon, je n'aurai jamais accepté ses excuses, répondit Ciel.

-Mon corps réagi rien qu'en te regardant, je suis horrible.

-Non vous n'êtes pas coupable de ce que je vous inspire. Et vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir ce genre de réactions.

Ciel se sentait gêner d'un coup.

-Tu as aussi ce genre de réaction ? Je veux dire tu le fais seul ?

-Faire quoi ? demanda Ciel encore plus rouge.

-Te masturber, jeune homme.

-Eh bien oui …

Sebastian se mit à rire.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ? C'est méchant.

-Non, Ciel c'est juste que je ne pensais pas qu'à ton âge. Mais je suis rassuré parce que cela prouve que ce qu'il t'a fait ne t'a pas totalement dégouté de la luxure.

-Vous le faites aussi … en pensant à moi ?

-Oui Ciel tu es toujours dans mes pensées. Tu ne me quittes jamais.

-Vous savez Claude était plutôt brutale avec moi. J'avais mal et j''aurai préféré mourir que de subir de nouveau cela. Je voulais mourir en fait.

-Ciel ne dit pas ce genre de chose.

-Mais je suis mort pour mes parents, je ne suis plus rien pour personne, répondit Ciel.

Puis il éclata en larme.

Sebastian le rassura et le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu es important pour moi. Peu importe que tes parents aient mal agis, je leur ferai payer deux fois plus.

-Vous oubliez que vous devez prendre mon âme, c'est le pacte.

-Je ne la prendrais pas, je romprais le pacte à ce moment-là et tu repartiras avec moi.

-Et si mes parents sont encore plus blessants avec moi et Kevin ?

-Kevin ne sera plus de ce monde, je m'en chargerai personnellement. Quant à tes parents, tu auras le plaisir de t'en charger toi-même, répondit Sebastian.

-Je n'aurai pas pitié d'eux, ils m'ont vendu, jamais je ne leur pardonnerai.

-Tu auras ta vengeance, sois en sûr, répondit Sebastian.


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian cherchait Ciel pour sa lecon de magie.

-C'est étrange, il connait l'heure normalement.

Sebastian donnait une lecon par jour à Ciel, il progressait un peu mais l'apprentissage allait être lent.

Ciel n'était pas au même niveau que Sebastian et il se disait qu'il avait le temps.

-Heureusement, qu'il ne joue pas encore avec des flammes, le manoir serait en flamme. Mais ou est-il passé ?

Sebastian demanda à May Linn.

-Vous avez vus Ciel ?

-Oui il est allé dans sa chambre personnelle.

-C'est étrange, il n'y va jamais. Il semblait malade ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non, il semblait en forme.

-Je vois, je vais aller le chercher pour sa lecon.

Sebastian frappa à la porte.

-Ciel, c'est l'heure de ta lecon, si tu la rates, gares à toi.

Pas de réponse.

-Il serait inconscient ?

Puis Sebastian ouvrit la porte et trouva Ciel occupé.

-Tu rates ma lecon pour te masturber ? Gares à toi je peux te punir en cas de mauvais comportement.

Ciel stoppa et se tourna dos à Sebastian, caché dans la couverture.

-Fermez la porte et partez. Je ne veux pas que vous me voyez. Je suis désolé pour avoir manqué la lecon. Mais s'il vous plait sortez. C'est très gênant.

Sebastian ferma à clé et alla vers Ciel.

-Tu n'as pas était assez malin pour fermer à clé aussi. Je ne te punirai pas cette fois mais ne rates pas la lecon suivante, je me montrerai moins clément.

-Alors partez !

-Non je préfère rester, c'est intéressant.

-Non pas du tout, partez s'il vous plait ! répondit Ciel.

Sebastian fixa Ciel.

-Ne me fixez pas, c'est pire.

-J'ai le droit de regarder la personne qui me plait non ? Et de plus je suis curieux de te voir en action. A moins que tu ne préfères me voir faire aussi ? Nous pourrions pratiquer ensemble.

-Non.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Sebastian en poussant Ciel sur le lit.

-Oui maintenant, sortez.

Sebastian se rapprocha du visage de Ciel et l'embrassa. Puis il lui dit à l'oreille :

-Pour me faire plaisir, tu ne veux pas ?

-Non, maintenant, partez s'il vous plait. Je vous en prie, stoppez tout de suite !

Puis il se mit à pleurer.

Sebastian comprit qu'il avait été trop direct et se dégagea de Ciel.

-Je m'excuse, je n'aurai pas dû insister. Je t'ai fait pleurer, pardonnes-moi.

Puis il se mit au sol et implora son pardon.

Ciel se releva et lui demanda de cesser.

-Vous êtes le gérant des enfers, c'est moi qui devrais le faire.

-Pas du tout, je me dois de le faire. J'aurai dû comprendre que tu aurais peur après ce qu'il t'ait arrivé avec Claude. Je ne le ferai plus.

-Relevez-vous, vous êtes plus important que moi dans ce monde. Moi je ne suis rien pour personne, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian se releva et s'assit à côté de Ciel.

Il lui prit la main et lui dit :

-Tu es tout pour moi, jeune homme. Tu as fait tomber amoureux un vieux démon et le gérant des enfers. Tu ne le sais pas, mais c'est énorme. Je détestais les humains avant, ils n'étaient que mon garde-manger personnel. Depuis que tu es dans ma vie, je n'ai plus que toi en tête.

-Vous l'avez sûrement mal pris mais ce n'est pas vous que je rejette. Je vous aime mais je ne peux vous accorder le droit de me toucher pour l'instant. Je peux vous expliquer pourquoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui expliques-moi. Je veux savoir comment faire pour faire que tu te sentes mieux avec tout rapprochements physiques avec moi.

-Claude vous a tout raconté non ? Ce qu'ils m'avaient infligés et obligés à faire.

-Oui je lui ai demandé tout ce qu'il t'avait fait, répondit Sebastian.

-Eh bien, je devais me masturber devant lui et il me forcait à le regarder, sinon, j'étais privé de nourriture. C'est pour cela que vous m'avez demandé de vous faire plaisir …

-Je comprends, Ciel. J'aurai dû y penser. Je partirai la prochaine fois que tu fais ce genre de chose. Mais les leçons sont importantes et tu peux faire ce genre de chose après.

-Non quand nous dormons ensemble, je ne peux pas, répondit Ciel.

-Fermes la porte la prochaine fois, je ne voudrais pas que May Linn te surprenne. Elle ne sait pas quel rapport nous avons.

-Nous sommes quoi l'un pour l'autre ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu es la personne que j'aime et mon apprenti.

-Nous ne sommes pas vraiment ensemble, alors, répondit Ciel.

-Ciel, si demain quelqu'un te déclarait sa flamme, tu lui dirais non ?

-Oui évidemment puisque je veux être avec vous.

-Et si moi, quelqu'un me faisait des avances ? Tu ne ferais rien ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je le tuerai sur place.

-Tu n'es pas encore assez fort pour cela, c'est pour cela que tu dois apprendre longtemps. Tu deviendras aussi fort que moi, pour te venger et nous pourrons rester ensemble longtemps, répondit Sebastian.

-On est donc ensemble ?

-Oui on est ensemble et ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as aucunes obligations envers moi. Tu n'as que 14 ans, je ne tenterai rien avant un moment. Sauf si tu me le demander, évidemment.

Ciel tendit ses bras vers Sebastian et lui dit :

-Je veux un câlin.

-Tu es trop mignon, comment te le refuser ?

Sebastian serra Ciel.

-Couvres-toi par contre, tu vas attraper froid.

-Vous avez tout vu du coup.

-Rien de ce que je ne verrais pas un jour. Ne rate pas la lecon de demain, sinon je te punirai vraiment cette fois-ci, répondit Sebastian.

-Et comment ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? demanda Sebastian.

Puis il s'en alla.


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian attendait la visite d'un représentant d'un employé du secteur invocation.

-Les gens peuvent venir chez vous ? Vous ne vous déplacez pas ? demanda Ciel.

-Non on a insisté pour que la personne vienne chez moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Puis on sonna à la porte.

Sebastian ouvrit fut étonné de tomber sur Claude.

Ciel fut comme choqué, incapable de bouger.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi on a insisté. Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi. Tu es venu traumatiser encore Ciel ?

-Non en fait, on m'a élu représentant, vous m'avez donné le poste le plus bas, c'est votre faute. Je pensais que vous l'aurez vendu ou vous vous en serez lassé. Il est toujours là ?

Ciel ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, pétrifié sur place, dès qu'il avait vu Claude, tous ces souvenirs revenaient.

-J'ai interdit la vente d'humains désormais et plus aucun ne peut rester en enfer. C'est pour éviter que des gens dans ton genre abusent de leur pouvoir, répondit Sebastian.

Claude jeta son regard en direction de Ciel.

-Vous en avez profité au moins ? S'il devient encombrant, mangez-le.

-Cesses de dire n'importe quoi, je ne mangerai pas son âme. J'aime cet humain.

Claude ricana un bon moment.

-Cela suffit, sinon je te mets dehors ou je te brûle sur place.

-Pardon mais un démon qui tombe amoureux d'un humain c'est cocasse, avouez-le. Vous avez interdit le meurtre entre démon, vous l'avez oublié.

-C'est vrai, je peux te brûler sans te tuer.

Puis il alla vers Ciel, qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Il passa sa main devant ses yeux, pour voir s'il réagissait mais pas de réaction.

-C'est marrant, il avait la même réaction quand je le torturais.

-Je te conseille de te taire.

Puis Sebastian emmena Ciel dans sa chambre.

Il l'allongea et le coucha.

-Je vais m'occuper de Claude. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre de lui.

Puis il ferma la porte.

-May Linn, s'il se réveille dites-lui de ne pas venir me voir.

-Bien monsieur.

Sebastian regagna l'entrée et dit à Claude de le suivre.

Il le conduisit dans un bureau éloigné.

-Votre manoir est grand, vous comptez en faire quoi de l'humain une fois sa vengeance accomplie ?

-Rien, il reviendra avec moi.

-Comment un démon si puissant que vous a pu tomber amoureux d'un humain sacrifié par sa famille ? demanda Claude.

-Et toi, comment tu peux infliger ce genre de chose à des humains innocents ?

-Vous n'avez rien dit pour les autres. Alors pourquoi le sauver lui ? demanda Claude.

-Je n'ai pas à te justifier. Maintenant fais ton travail et fais ton rapport.

Claude fit son rapport et il finit par demander à Sebastian :

-Tu as réussis à profiter de lui au moins, si tu l'aimes ?

-Je ne profiterai de personne, encore moins de lui.

-Il se refuse à toi ? demanda Claude.

-Cela ne te regarde pas, maintenant vas t'en. Et ne reviens plus ici.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai effrayé votre jeune amoureux humain ? Si vous n'obtenez rien, forcez-le alors. Vous êtes un puissant démon après tout.

-Je te conseille de te taire vraiment.

-Pourquoi ? Tuez-moi alors, répondit Claude.

Sebastian était décidé à tuer le tortionnaire de Ciel, il s'approcha de Claude et comptait l'enflammer vivant.

-Tu comptes me brûler ? Il en faudra plus me tuer.

-Je sais, au pire je peux te laisser comme cela pout te torturer comme tu as fait avec Ciel.

Ciel était sorti de son état de choc.

-Ou est Sebastian ? Et Claude, il va me torturer de nouveau et faire du mal à Sebastian.

-Le maitre m'a demandé de vous interdire de le rejoindre. Le maitre veille sur vous, rien ne vous arrivera.

Mais Ciel n'écouta pas et rejoignit Sebastian.

Sebastian brûlait vivant Claude, mais un démon ne pouvait pas mourir si facilement.

-Tu sais quel plaisir j'avais à le torturer ? Je savais comment il réagirait et cela m'excitait.

-Espèce de taré. Je vais te tuer définitivement.

Sebastian s'apprêtait à lui envoyer le coup de grâce mais Ciel se mit devant lui.

-Ciel, je t'avais dit ne pas venir.

-Sebastian, ne le tuez pas !

-Il doit mourir, c'est la seule façon de te venger.

-Non je ne veux pas que vous le fassiez, s'il vous plait.

Sebastian fixait Ciel et se stoppa.

Claude brûlé légèrement, était toujours en vie mais bien affaibli.

-Tu obéis à un pathétique humain, toi le gérant des enfers. C'est pathétique. Tu n'es plus ce tu étais, un démon qui tuait sans hésiter.

-Cela suffit, la ferme ! Je ne vous autorise pas à parler de celui que j'aime de cette manière.

-Tu l'ouvrais moins quand tu étais avec moi. Tu comptes faire quoi contre moi, faible humain ? demanda Claude.

-Rien, vous allez vous en aller. Et un jour quand je serai plus grand, je vous affronterai et je vous tuerai de moi-même.

Claude s'avanca vers Ciel et lui dit :

-J'attends de voir cela alors, misérable humain que personne ne veut.

Puis Claude s'en alla.

Sebastian semblait furieux.

-Je sais que vous m'avez dit de ne pas venir mais je m'inquiétais pour vous.

Sebastian ne dit rien.

-Ne vous fâchez pas contre moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il vous blesse.

Sebastian ne répondait toujours pas.

Il regarda Ciel et le prit par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Il ferma la porte et poussa Ciel sur le lit.

-Vous me faites peur, Sebastian.

-Vraiment ? Tu m'as désobéi. Je dois te punir.

-Vous n'allez pas me faire du mal ? demanda Ciel.

-Non pas du tout, juste te punir pour que tu comprennes.

Sebastian se mit sur Ciel et l'embrassa.

Il bloquait ses mains.

-Non, Sebastian !

La peur se lisait dans le regard de Ciel.

Sebastian ne voulait pas lui faire peur, juste lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas lui désobéir.

-Je ne ferai rien.

Puis il lâcha son emprise sur Ciel.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui tu crois vraiment que j'aurais fait quelque chose en te contraignant ? Je ne veux plus que tu viennes te mettre en danger quand je te dis de ne pas venir. Claude aurait pu te faire du mal, tu le sais ? Et comment tu veux le tuer si tu as un niveau en dessous de lui ? Réfléchis, Ciel, avant d'agir !

-Je vous demande pardon mais j'ai eu peur pour vous. Je ne vous désobéirais plus.

-Si tu le refais, je te punis en t'enfermant dans cette pièce et tu resteras avec moi tout le temps, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel prit soudain un visage amusé.

-Tu trouves cela drôle ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui ce n'est pas vraiment une punition de rester avec vous enfermé.

Puis Ciel rigola.

-Tu oses te moquer de moi ? demanda Sebastian.

Puis il se remit sur lui et l'embrassa de nouveau encore et encore.

-Arrêtez, je refuse de vous embrasser de nouveau.

-C'est ta punition pour t'être moqué d'un démon, jeune humain insolent.

-Vous n'avez pas mieux ?

-Je peux aussi te câliner autant que je veux, jusqu'à que tu en aie marre.

-C'est cela oui, je m'en vais.

Ciel se leva mais Sebastian l'en empêcha, le serrant.

-Lâchez-moi Sebastian.

-Non je vais te câliner jusqu'à que tu aies marre, ou que j'en ai envie.

-Pour un démon, vous avez de drôles de punition.

-Comment pourrais-je faire du mal à celui que j'aime ? Tu seras aussi fort que moi et tu tueras Claude toi-même. Mais en attendant, tu ne prends aucun risque, répondit Sebastian.

-Et si je vous désobéis, j'aurai encore le droit à des baisers et à des câlins ?

-Tu peux en avoir tout le temps mais je t'en ferai encore plus si tu désobéis, répondit Sebastian.

-Je vais peut-être vous désobéir encore plus alors.

-Et je te punirai avec plaisir, dit Sebastian en posant une nouvelle fois ces lèvres sur celles de Ciel.


	10. Chapter 10

Chaque nuit Sebastian dormait avec Ciel et ils se réveillaient chaque matin ensemble.

Sebastian n'avait jamais vécu avec quelqu'un avant et le hasard avait fait tomber sur son chemin ce jeune humain.

Pourtant réticent au départ, Sebastian ne se voyait plus vivre sans lui.

Encore un matin ou Sebastian observait Ciel.

Ciel se réveilla et fixa Sebastian.

-Pourquoi vous ne me réveillez pas ?

-Parce que tu sembles paisible quand tu dors.

Puis Ciel senti un frisson froid lui parcourir le corps.

-Vous avez refroidi la pièce ?

-Non la cheminée est en marche, tu as froid ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui je gèle sur place.

Sebastian toucha le front de Ciel puis sa main.

-Comment vous faites les humains pour tomber malade aussi facilement ?

Sebastian se souvenait de la lecon de magie de la veille.

Sebastian l'avait conduit dans la forêt proche et il s'était exercé à lancer du feu sur un arbre.

Sebastian quand il l'enflammait envoyait de l'eau.

Ciel débutant envoyait le feu mais Sebastian bien plus fort coulait son feu à chaque fois.

-Ta magie doit être plus forte que la mienne, tu dois maintenir ton feu. Essaie de nouveau.

A chaque échec, Sebastian envoyait de l'eau sur Ciel qui finissait tremper.

Au bout de la vingtième tentative, Ciel abandonna.

-Tu abandonnes déjà Ciel ?

-Oui je suis trempé, vous êtes vraiment sadique avec moi.

-Non c'est pour te faire comprendre et te motiver, répondit Sebastian.

-Et si je la lancais sur vous ? Cela vous tuerait ou vous brûlerait ?

-Tu n'es pas assez expérimenté pour cela, n'essaie pas. En plus ce n'est pas le feu qui va me tuer.

-Qu'est-ce qui tue un démon et qu'est-ce qui vous tue ? demanda Ciel.

Sebastian s'approcha de Ciel et posa sa main sur le menton en le fixant, il lui dit :

-Je ne te le dirai pas, c'est un secret. Mais ce qui pourrait me tuer comme vous les humains, c'est que tu me brises le cœur, simplement.

-C'est triste, Sebastian. Je suis désolé, je ne vous poserai plus la question.

-Ne t'excuses pas gamin insolent. Allez viens on rentre.

Sur le chemin, Ciel éternua.

-J'ai été trop loin avec l'eau peut-être. Avec votre faible constitution, il y a des fortes chances que tu aies pris froid encore.

-Non c'est juste, je suis votre disciple, soyez dur avec moi, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian se sentait coupable.

-Je suis vraiment un imbécile. C'est ma faute. Pardonnes-moi Ciel, je ne le ferai plus.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? demanda Ciel.

-Hier, l'eau. Je m'excuse vraiment.

Puis il sorti du lit et chercha des bûches à brûler mais il n'y en avait plus.

-Mince, je vais aller en chercher. En fait Ciel, hier tu m'as demandé comment tuer un démon.

-C'est un secret non ?

-Tu en auras besoin pour tuer Claude, le feu l'affaiblit mais ne le tuera pas. Il saura se défendre en utilisant l'eau. C'est pour cela que j'insiste pour que tu réussisses, répondit Sebastian.

-Je crois que je vais mourir.

-Je vais chercher des bûches et un remède dans la bibliothèque.

Sebastian sorti de la chambre et croisa May Linn.

-May Linn, trouvez-moi du bois, remettez-en dans la cheminée et occupez-vous de Ciel.

-Le jeune maitre a un problème ?

-Oui, il a pris froid.

-Les humains sont de constitutions fragiles. Vous avez fortes à faire.

Puis Sebastian se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Rares les livres étaient consacré aux humains.

Peu d'humains restaient en enfer près des démons de manière inexploités.

La plupart des humains étaient vendus, mangés ou exploités.

Sebastian n'avait jamais vraiment pensé au problème, étant donné, qu'ils étaient son casse-croûte.

C'est la première fois qu'il tombait amoureux d'un humain.

A ce jour, il ne connaissait personne ayant vécu avec un humain, ni même ayant entretenu une relation amoureuse sérieuse avec un humain ou une humaine.

Il regarda les livres à disposition.

Il prit le premier et lu le titre.

-Comment tuer et cuisiner un humain ? Non merci.

Il prit un second et lu le titre.

-Comment exploiter au mieux un humain ? C'est encore pire. Pourquoi il n'y a que des livres de ce genre. Pourquoi il y en a-t-il aucun qui dit ce que l'on doit faire pour soigner ou aimer un humain ?

Il regarda les autres livres mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant.

Il regagna donc sa chambre et trouva Ciel endormi.

May Linn était rester à ses côtés.

-Il va mieux ? Je n'ai rien trouvé. Nos méthodes pour nous soigner sont différentes des humains.

-Oui mais il vous a réclamé.

-Je vois, je vais rester auprès de lui. Merci May Linn.

Sebastian vérifia le feu et veilla sur Ciel.

-Tu sais, jeune humain, je ne comprends pas moi-même pourquoi je t'aime. Tu es bien le premier qui me fait ressentir ce genre de chose.

Ciel murmurait dans son sommeil.

-Sebastian.

Puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Sebastian le laissa et s'en alla prendre un bain.

Quand Ciel se réveilla, Sebastian était de nouveau auprès de lui.

Ciel regarda Sebastian.

-Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui, merci d'être resté auprès de moi.

-C'est normal.

-Vous savez quand j'étais malade, Claude en profitait. Il profitait encore plus de ma faiblesse.

-Il ne faut pas y penser, un jour Claude paiera.

-Sebastian, je peux vous remercier ?

-Tu n'es pas obligé, je prends soin de toi sans contrepartie.

-Le contrat vous y oblige ? demanda Ciel.

-Normalement oui, je dois veiller sur ta vie mais il n'est pas de question de contrat entre nous eux, étant donné que c'était le seul moyen de te sauver.

-Je peux quand même vous remercier ?

-Tu n'as aucune obligation tu sais.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? demanda Ciel.

-Toi simplement, que tu restes près de moi.

-Je ne peux pas faire plus pour vous ? demanda Ciel.

-Non cela me suffit amplement pour l'instant. Un jour, tu me donneras plus.

-Un jour, je me donnerai à vous, après que je me suis vengé.

-Oui et ce sera le plus beau remerciement que tu me puisses me donner. Tu seras fort d'ici là. Je devrais peut-être m'inquiéter.

-Même si je vous surpasse, je ne vous tuerai pas, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian ricana.

-Il va falloir travailler dur pour me battre, petit insolent. Je reste le meilleur pour l'instant. Tu n'es pas prêt de me tuer.

-Je peux vous battre sur un point.

-Lequel ?

-Vous avez une faiblesse, vous enlevez toute garde quand il s'agit de moi alors je peux faire ce genre de chose.

Ciel se leva et se mit au-dessus de Sebastian. Puis il l'embrassa.

-Tu n'as pas tort, tu es ma seule faiblesse, Ciel.


	11. Chapter 11

Ciel se baladait dans le jardin quand il vu une personne inconnue.

Il tenta de faire marche arrière et ne pas se faire voir, quand la personne l'interpella.

-Hé toi, tu es le jeune humain adopté par Sebastian.

Ciel hésita puis répondit :

-Comment vous savez que je suis humain ?

-Sebastian m'en parlé. Je sais même que tu n'es pas un simple humain pour lui, répondit Alois en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ciel s'approcha et lui demanda :

-Vous avez le même âge que lui ?

-Oui j'ai plusieurs siècles d'avance.

Alois faisait jeune, il avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que Ciel.

-Ce n'est pas possible, on a l'air d'avoir le même âge.

-En apparence seulement, répondit Alois.

Sebastian les rejoignit.

-Je vois que tu as fais connaissance avec le jardinier.

-Un démon qui est jardinier ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui je peux lui faire confiance. Je ne vais pas laisse n'importe qui rentrer et te faire du mal. C'est un démon plus de plusieurs siècles, ne te fies pas à son air adolescent.

-C'est étonnant que tu aies adopté un humain. Ici les gens les mangent, les exploitent ou les revendent. Mais tu as interdit la vente et l'exploitation.

-C'est vrai, les humains peuvent encore être mangés ? demanda Ciel en regardant Sebastian.

-Oui on peut manger leur âme ou les cuisiner au sens littéral. Mais cela devient du cannibalisme et c'est un concept étrange.

-Il est vrai que manger un humain est étrange, répondit Alois.

-Pourquoi vous lui avez dit ? demanda Ciel.

-Pour nous ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui mais c'est dangereux de dire à tout le monde.

-Alois est un ami. Il n'est pas dangereux. Tu n'as pas à t'en méfier.

Alois se rapprocha de Sebastian et passa sa main derrière le coup de Sebastian.

-A une époque on était plus, mais cela date d'y il y a longtemps.

Ciel ressentait de la colère et de la jalousie, de quel droit Alois touchait sa propriété ?

Il ne dit rien mais son visage en disait long.

-Ciel, tu es fâché ? C'était il y a longtemps.

-Non pas du tout, je rentre.

Ciel rentra à l'intérieur.

-Il est jaloux ton jeune copain humain.

-Tu l'as fait exprès non ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui pour voir comment il réagirait quand un gars est proche de toi. Je ne suis pas déçu.

-Il doit être furax, j'espère qu'il ne va pas s'en prendre au manoir. Je vais aller le voir.

Sebastian cherchait Ciel.

Ciel quant à lui s'était réfugié dans sa chambre.

Il s'en prenait aux meubles, objets et prévoyait de s'en prendre à la fenêtre.

-Je le déteste, comment il ose toucher ma propriété ? Sebastian est à moi, abruti !

Puis Ciel fixait la fenêtre et comptait lancer sa boule de magie pour la détruire.

Sebastian ouvrit la porte et l'interrompit.

-Si tu casses la fenêtre, je me fâche. Je te déconseille de le faire.

-Vous n'êtes pas avec votre ami ? demanda Ciel.

-Non il aime bien taquiner les gens, ne le prends pas mal. Mais j'ai entendu quelque chose d'intéressant ? Tu peux le répéter ? Qui est ta propriété ?

-Personne.

-Tu mens, je viens de t'entendre, répondit Sebastian.

-Non même je ne suis pas obligé de vous répéter puisque vous l'avez entendu.

-Je vais devoir te punir pour tout ces dégâts. Tu as cassé des tableaux, des meubles. Tu es devenu puissant dis donc.

En effet, Ciel, avait massacré des tableaux en morceaux. Un meuble avait été cassé en deux et il avait brisé un miroir.

-Et ce miroir, Ciel ? Si tu es en colère, énerves-toi sur moi, pas sur mes biens. Tu sais que le verre, c'est dangereux, je ne veux pas que tu te blesses.

-Je suis fâché contre vous, vous l'avez laissé vous toucher, répondit Ciel.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour tout casser. Je vais te punir.

-Comme la dernière fois ? Vous avez de drôles de punitions, répondit Ciel.

-Non je vais être plus sévère cette fois-ci.

Sebastian alla sur le lit et s'approcha de Ciel.

-Je vais te faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas recommencer.

Sebastian posa ces lèvres sur celles de Ciel.

Il entra sa langue dans sa bouche et chercha celle de son amoureux.

Ciel suivit et glissa la sienne.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment sévère comme punition, Sebastian.

-Ce n'est que le début, Ciel. Les choses sérieuses commencent maintenant.

Sebastian déboutonna un bouton de la chemise de Ciel.

-Vous comptez me déshabillez ?

-Oui mais pas que.

Sebastian déboutonna tous les autres boutons et retira la chemise de Ciel.

Il le prit dans ses bras et se mit derrière lui.

-Je ne devais pas vous arrêter ? demanda Ciel.

-Si mais tu ne le fais pas. Tu n'en as pas vraiment envie en fait. Sinon je serai déjà par terre.

Sebastian commenca à embrassé le cou de Ciel et défit la ceinture de son pantalon.

Ciel ne voulait pas rejeter Sebastian.

Sebastian passa sa tête de l'autre côté et embrassa de nouveau son cou.

-J'ai beau être en enfer, je suis comme au paradis avec vous.

-Dis-moi Ciel, tu veux bien être mien ?

Puis il se leva et alla devant Ciel et l'allongea.

Tout en défaisant sa propre ceinture, il dit à Ciel :

-Si tu ne m'arrêtes pas, j'irai jusqu'au bout, cela te va vraiment ?

-Oui vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. Sebastian, j'ai toute confiance en vous. Je veux être vôtre.

-Je veux que tu sois mien.

Puis Sebastian de nouveau embrassa Ciel.

-Tu es prêt ? demanda Sebastian.

Ciel acquit de la tête.

Sebastian toucha ses cheveux et son visage.

-Tu es stressé, laisses-moi te détendre.

Sebastian mit sa main dans le pantalon de Ciel et toucha son sexe.

-Je peux tout t'enlever ?

-Oui allez-y.

Sebastian allait retirer le pantalon de Ciel quand la porte s'ouvrit.

-Vous en êtes déjà à la ? C'est un gamin Sebastian, tout de même. Tu ne perds pas de temps.

Ciel fut rouge. Sebastian se fâcha.

-Tu n'as vu que tu gênais ? Tu ne sais pas qu'on doit frapper avant d'entrer ?

-Tu aurai dû fermer, si vous vouliez être tranquille pour faire ce genre de chose, répondit Alois.

-Je ne savais pas que l'on allait faire ce genre de chose, je voulais juste lui faire un simple câlin et l'embrasser.

Alois remarqua les dégâts.

-C'est ton protégé qui a fait cela ?

-Oui et il comptait casser ma vitre, je suis intervenu avant.

-Il devait me punir mais je ne sais plus ce qu'on peut dire ou on est, répondit Ciel.

-Vous avez dérapé. J'ai soif Sebastian. Donne-moi à boire.

-Tu as finis ton travail ?

-Oui. Je vais t'attendre dans ton grand salon, répondit Alois.

Puis il s'en alla.

Cela avait cassé l'ambiance propice.

-Ciel, je suis désolé, il a cassé mon envie.

-Moi aussi, je n'ai plus envie.

Sebastian refit sa ceinture et dit à Ciel :

-Comme punition, tu vas tout réparer. Et la prochaine fois, tu t'énerves sur moi pas les choses.

-Je ne vous ferai pas mal ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu n'as pas encore mon niveau mais tu as bien avancé. Quand tu auras fini, rejoins-moi en bas.

Ciel accepta sa punition et répara tout ce qu'il avait cassé.

May Linn servit un thé à son maitre et Alois.

-J'ai dérangé désoler, mais vous devez le faire souvent alors.

-Non on ne l'a pas encore fait, c'est compliqué.

-C'est sa première fois ? Pas grave alors. Les humains sont si fragiles. Ne fais pas comme avec moi, monsieur j'aime dominer tout le monde.

Ciel avait fini et allait s'excuser.

-J'ai bien entendu ? demanda Ciel.

-Quoi donc Ciel ? demanda Sebastian.

Ciel vint Sebastian et s'excusa :

-Je suis désolé, la prochaine fois, je le ferai sur vous et pas vos biens.

-La prochaine fois, on discutera. Tu ne t'es pas blessé avec le miroir ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non mais il a bien dit dominer ? Sebastian, expliquez-moi.

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? Sebastian aime dominer ses partenaires, répondit Alois.

Sebastian tendit une tasse de thé à Ciel.

-C'est vrai Sebastian ?

-Oui, j'aimais mais pas avec toi. Ne t'en fais pas. Tiens bois.

-C'est parce que je suis humain ou jeune ?

-Parce que je n'en ai pas envie. Les démons que j'ai connus étaient plutôt masochistes alors cela ne me gênait pas. Je suis quand même le gérant des enfers, après tout, répondit Sebastian.

-Je suis un peu masochiste oui, dit Alois.

-C'est glauque je trouve, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian lui caressa les cheveux.

-Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, je ne suis violent que si l'on me demande. Tu es mon précieux protégé humain, dit Sebastian tout sourire.

Ciel lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Vous êtes ma propriété, vous m'appartenez. Si vous le laissez vous toucher encore, c'est moi qui vous fais mal. Ce que l'on a fait tout à l'heure, je voudrais que l'on le continu.

Sebastian lui répondit tout souriant en lui chuchotant à son tour :

-Tu es aussi à moi. Comptes sur moi pour continuer sans être déranger cette fois.

Puis les deux amoureux se regardèrent d'un regard complice.

-Dis-donc vous deux, vous faites des messes basses ?

-Oui cela ne te regarde pas.

-Ne touchez plus ce qui m'appartient, répondit Ciel.

-Je voulais juste vous taquiner mais Ciel, soyons amis. Tu n'en as pas encore ici dans ce monde.

-J'ai déjà un ami, non merci.

-Ciel, tu devrais accepter. Alois est un vrai ami. Moi je ne suis pas un ami mais ton amoureux, c'est bien plus, répondit Sebastian.

-Je serai là tous les jours, Ciel. Apprenons à nous connaitre.

-Je ne sais pas, tu ne m'inspires pas confiance, répondit Ciel.

-Faisons connaissance tous les jours.

Ciel réfléchit.

-On verra, je ne te promets rien.

-Cela me suffit déjà. On deviendra de bons amis, Ciel.


	12. Chapter 12

Alois venait tous les jours.

Ciel avait commencé à le voir comme un ami potentiel.

Il allait de plus vers lui et commençait à discuter avec lui.

Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

Alois coupait les mauvaises herbes quand Ciel alla vers lui.

-Je te dérange ? demanda Ciel.

-Non pas du tout, je suis même content de te voir.

-Ne te fais pas d'idées, on n'est pas amis, répondit Ciel.

-Tu viens de plus en plus vers moi, je suis déjà content.

-Je voudrais parler de Sebastian. Vous faisiez quoi ensemble ?

-On ne sortait pas vraiment ensemble, c'était plus du sexfriend, répondit Alois.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez exactement ? Dis-moi.

-Tout ce que deux mecs et démons peuvent faire ensemble. Tu n'as jamais essayé ? demanda Alois.

-Non en fait, je ne suis pas venu ici volontairement. Et puis je voulais mais ce n'était pas réciproque.

-N'en veux pas à Sebastian mais il m'a tout raconté, du comment tu es arrivé à ce qui t'es arrivé avant que vous pactisiez.

-Tu sais donc ce que Claude m'a fait … répondit Ciel.

-Oui mais ce démon est une vraie ordure, tu n'as pas dû être le seul.

-On n'a pas avancé, je dors avec lui tous les jours et il n'a rien retenté depuis, c'est normal tu crois ?

-Tu as essayé toi, de tenter ? Peut-être qu'il attend que tu fasses le premier pas. Vous alliez le faire non quand je vous ai interrompus ? demanda Alois.

-Oui enfin je crois.

-Quand tu as dit domination, j'ai eu un peu peur.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment effrayant. Sebastian est le gérant des enfers et il a une certaine autorité sur les autres. C'était un accord commun en plus. Il n'agira pas pareil avec toi, à moins que ce genre de chose te branche ? demanda Alois.

-Non pas du tout.

-Fais lui comprendre si tu veux.

-Je ne pourrais pas.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Alois.

-Parce que je n'ai que 14 ans. Je suis encore un gamin. Je n'osais même pas me déclarer à mon majordome. De toute façon, il m'aurait rejeté.

-Ah le fameux Kevin, Sebastian m'en a parlé. Il a dit qu'il s'en chargerait personnellement.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois mais je n'étais pas vraiment consentent alors que cette fois, c'est différent.

-Laisses-les choses se faire alors, répondit Alois.

Sebastian les observait de loin.

-Alors comme cela, il s'inquiète ? Moi qui n'osais pas retenter. Pourquoi ce gamin ne me parle pas de ce genre de chose à moi directement ?

-Parce que c'est un humain. Bonjour Sebastian.

-Tu m'as entendu ?

-Oui et vous êtes bien compliqué tous les deux. Retente et ne le laisses pas se tourmenter, répondit Alois.

-Ou est Ciel ?

-Il est parti se promener.

-Je voudrais mais tu l'as effrayé avec cette histoire de domination. Il soit se faire une idée de moi fausse.

-Oui je crois qu'il pense que tu vas le tenir en laisse et que tu vas le frapper avec un fouet, répondit Alois.

-C'est une vision très glauque. Tu ne lui as pas dit que c'était ce que je faisais tout de même ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non bien sûr, j'ai dit que tu ne le ferais pas avec lui.

-Je vais le chercher.

Ciel s'était perdu dans la forêt, encore.

-Je suis vraiment nul. Comment je peux me perdre à chaque fois ? Je pourrais lui dire de venir me sauver mais non, il me verrait comme un pitoyable humain.

Puis il senti deux bras se serrer contre lui.

-Tu as un très mauvais sens de l'orientation en effet. Tu n'es pas un misérable humain.

-Pardon, je ne vous cause que des soucis.

-Ne t'excuses, pas ou que tu sois, je viendrais. Je ne comprends pas une chose, pourquoi tu ne m'en parles pas directement ?

-De quoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Du fait que personne ne tente depuis la dernière fois. Je ne compte pas t'attacher ou te frapper, je ne le faisais pas avec Alois.

-Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. Quand il a dit domination, j'ai pensé du fait que vous étiez autoritaire avec lui, que vous donniez des ordres.

-Je devrais peut-être te mettre un collier pour ne pas te perdre, finalement, tu aimes être attaché, ? plaisanta Sebastian.

-Si j'étais sur terre, vous me sauveriez aussi ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui évidemment, tu veux y rester après ta vengeance ?

-Non évidemment, je vous suivrais partout.

Sebastian caressa le visage de Ciel avec sa main et lui dit :

-Si tu refusais de me suivre, je t'obligerai à me suivre. Je te kidnapperais si je n'avais que cette option.

-Si on m'enlevait ou si on me laverait le cerveau, ou si je perdais la mémoire ?

-Oui ou si tu trouvais mieux que moi sur terre, je te volerai à cette personne et je te ferai retrouver la mémoire.

-Je ne vous oublierai jamais et je ne trouverai jamais mieux que vous. Sebastian, je vous aime beaucoup.

-Beaucoup, cela me fâche que tu le dises.

-Je suis désolé, répondit Ciel.

-Je t'aime plus que beaucoup, beaucoup ce n'est pas assez, répondit Sebastian.

-Je m'excuse de vous fâcher.

Puis Sebastian se baissa et prit la main de Ciel.

-Je t'aime à en mourir, pour toujours, aveuglement, sans concession. Il n'y aura jamais aucuns mots assez forts.

-Vous vous baissez, alors que vous êtes plus puissant que moi.

Sebastian se releva.

-Tu as fait l'impossible que personne n'a jamais réussi. Moi, Sebastian, gérant des enfers et puissant démon est à ton service et promet de se consacrer à toi pour l'éternité. Je te promets de d'aimer, te satisfaire, anticiper toutes tes besoins et jurer fidélité.

Ciel rougit ne savait plus ou se mettre.

-Vous venez de me demander en mariage ?

-Ah tu veux dire le truc que les gens font sur terre parce que cela leur parait la conclusion de plusieurs années de relation ? Non pas vraiment. Cela y ressemblait ?

-Oui vous avez parlé de fidélité et de m'aider pour l'éternité, répondit Ciel.

-Cela y ressemble oui, mais ce n'est pas une demande en mariage comme vous faites sur terre, c'est encore mieux. Je peux t'offrir la vie éternelle.

-Vous voulez dire devenir comme vous ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui puisque tu vas rester. Ce serait plus simple pour que personne ne soit tenté de te manger.

-Je peux refuser ? demanda Ciel.

-Quoi donc ma demande d'amour éternelle ou le fait de devenir comme moi ?

-De devenir comme vous.

-Oui, tu peux mais tu es gagnant à dire oui. En fait, si tu veux devenir comme moi, il y a une simple solution, pas du tout douloureuse, répondit Sebastian.

-Comment ?

-Une fois que l'on aura couché ensemble, tu seras comme moi. Une fois que l'on est lié, le processus n'est pas changeable. Il faut donc être sûr de son choix.

-Mais Claude, il a … Alors pourquoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Parce que vous n'étiez pas lié, il n'aurait pas pu forcer le processus. Je l'ai juste lu, je pense que cela peut fonctionner. Alors Ciel, dis-moi tu le veux ?

-On dirait vraiment une demande en mariage, répondit Ciel.

-Tu veux te lier à moi pour toujours ?

Ciel réfléchit et répondit :

-Evidemment, je n'hésiterai pas.

Sebastian se prit de nouveau dans ses bras et lui dit :

-Ne te tracasses pas, tout se fera naturellement.

Puis il se détacha de Ciel et prit sa main.

-C'est l'heure de ta lecon pour aujourd'hui. Tu viens ?

-Oui je vous suivrais partout et je serai plus fort que vous.

-Je veux bien voir cela, répondit Sebastian.


	13. Chapter 13

Ciel prenait un bain.

Il tenait une boule de feu dans sa main.

-Un jour, je tuerai Claude et tous ceux qui m'ont fait du mal. Je deviendrais fort comme Sebastian et je resterai avec lui.

Ciel entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

-Qui-est-ce ?

Sebastian ouvrit la porte et Ciel se cacha sous l'eau.

-Il n'y a rien qui me choquera. Pourquoi tu te caches ?

Puis il s'avanca et dit à Ciel :

-Tu t'entraines dans ton bain ? Tu sais que l'eau annule le pouvoir du feu.

-Je sais mais vous m'espionnez ?

-Non je te cherchais. On a une lecon et je te retrouve ici, répondit Sebastian.

-Je peux bien me détendre avant.

-Si tu veux, on peut se détendre autrement après la lecon. Tu veux bien sortir de ce bain ?

-Non je veux bien que vous me rejoignez par contre, répondit Ciel

-Tu sais ce que veut dire m'inviter dans une baignoire avec toi, Ciel, non ? Tu n'es plus vraiment un enfant. Tu as désormais 16 ans.

-Je le sais oui. Vous ne voulez pas me rejoindre ? Tant pis, je vais rester seul, répondit Ciel.

-Si je vais te rejoindre.

Sebastian se déshabilla et rejoint Ciel.

Sebastian était bien grand que lui, Ciel du donc s'allonger sur lui.

-Cela me rappelle quand tu es arrivé ici. Incapable de te laver tout seul.

-Oui cela fait déjà des années et je suis assez fort non ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui tu es en bonne voie. Mais me dépasser, c'est autre chose.

-Je pourrais vous battre un jour, vous savez.

-Tu seras sûrement aussi fort que moi mais tu dois battre Claude, pas moi. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à ce que tu me battes, si tu me dépassais, tu voudrais peut-être partir loin de moi.

-Jamais ! Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? Je reviendrais avec vous après que je ne me sois vengé de mes parents et de Claude, répondit Ciel.

-Tu pourrais trouver la vie sur terre plus intéressante, qui sait.

-Non il y a que vous qui m'intéressez, je ne reviendrais jamais sur terre, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel.

Puis il introduit sa langue dans sa bouche et celle de Ciel lui en autorisa l'accès.

-Jusqu'à quand des baisers vont suffiront ?

-Jusqu'à que tu estimes que cela te suffise aussi, une fois fait, tu seras un démon, répondit Sebastian.

-On ne fait pas attendre le seigneur des enfers, c'est mal.

-Seigneur des enfers ou pas, tu m'as mis à tes pieds pour toujours. On sort pour la lecon, tu es assez détendu ?

-Oui, mais la prochaine fois, vous pourrez m'apprendre autre chose ? demanda Ciel.

-Quoi donc ?

-des cours sur le sexe.

-Tu n'avais pas de cours là-dessus avec Kévin ? Tes parents ne t'en ont pas parlés ?

-Non on ne parle pas de ce genre dans mon milieu, encore moins quand il s'agit de sexe avec un autre homme.

-Je vois, alors je vais t'apprendre beaucoup de chose sur le sujet, avec de la théorie et des travaux pratiques, répondit Sebastian.

-Je demande à apprendre, Sebastian.

Puis ils sortirent du bain.


	14. Chapter 14

Les leçons de magie de Sebastian avaient porté leurs fruits.

Ciel avait 16 ans et maitrisait assez bien la magie. Certes, il n'avait pas surpassé Sebastian, seigneur des enfers mais avait un niveau de magie intéressant.

Il avait toujours en tête sa vengeance mais il était bien plus intéressé par les cours sexuels de Sebastian.

Sebastian avait décidé de l'initier doucement.

Ainsi, ce soir, ils en étaient à la masturbation mutuelle.

Ciel fixait Sebastian dans les yeux et masturbait Sebastian et Sebastian faisait de même.

Le sexe de Ciel devenait dur.

-Tu réagis vite, jeune homme.

-Vous aussi. Je fais bien ? demanda Ciel peu expérimenté.

En effet, dans le passé, Claude l'avait obligé à lui faire ce genre de chose et bien pire mais il aimait Sebastian.

Son entrée en sexualité avait été un tant soit peu gâché par Claude.

Ciel y repensait des fois mais surtout comment il allait le tuer.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, vas à ton rythme.

Ciel continua quand Sebastian jouit.

-Je suis désolé, moi je n'ai pas encore joui.

-Pourquoi tu culpabilises ? demanda Sebastian qui continuait ses vas et viens avec sa main sur le sexe de Ciel.

-Parce que Claude, j'étais forcé de jouir en même temps que lui sinon on recommencait.

-Je vais le buter, cet enfoiré !

Ciel jouit mais se mit à pleurer.

Sebastian le prit dans ses bras et le consola.

-On le butera ensemble. Ainsi que tes parents, cet enfoiré de Kevin qui t'a rejeté.

-Et je reviendrais avec vous. Dites-moi cela fera mal comme avec Claude ? demanda Ciel.

-Si tu parles de la pénétration en elle-même, je pense que Claude faisait exprès de te faire mal. On a des sentiments et je ne suis pas aussi sadique que lui après cela dépend des goûts de chacun. Il y a des gens un peu masochistes

-Vous ne me ferez pas mal ? demanda Ciel.

-Non ce n'est pas ta première fois mais c'est une première fois vraiment aimée. Alors je prendrais le plus grand soin de toi, soin en sûr. Je pense qu'on va en rester là pour l'instant.

-Vous ne demandez pas de la prendre dans ma bouche ?

-Non je ne sais pas tout ce que te faisait faire Claude mais ne fais rien te croyant obligé, dit Sebastian.

-Claude me forcait à le faire et je détestais.

-Alors n'essayons pas pour l'instant. Il te forcait à avaler ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui, c'était horrible. Je me sentais sale.

-Oublies tout ce que t'as fait Claude. Quand on aime une personne, on n'agit pas de cette manière. Je ne te ferai rien de violent ou qui fasse mal, sois en sûr.

-J'ai confiance en vous, Sebastian.

-On continuera les cours pratiques demain. Tous les jours on avancera ensemble.

-Jusqu'à que je sois prêt avec vous, dit Ciel.

-Oui et tu deviendras comme moi.

-Je pourrais brûler Claude, vous croyez ?

-On fera mieux que cela, autant le torturer un peu avant, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est méchant.

-Pas plus que ce qu'il t'a fait. C'est le sens d'une vengeance, Ciel.

-Je suis fatiguée, Sebastian.

Ciel se rhabilla mais Sebastian lui proposa de se mettre à l'aise.

Il dormait désormais de nouveau nu.

-Je ne peux pas faire comme vous.

-Je comprend, tu peux mettre cela.

Sebastian tendit une robe de chambre légère à Ciel.

-Si tu ne veux pas, je ne te force pas. C'est juste que j'aime que nos corps soient en contact.

-Je veux bien. Merci, Sebastian.

Puis ils s'endormirent sereins.


	15. Chapter 15

Ciel avait désormais 18 ans et était devenu un bon démon.

Enfin il maitrisait la magie avec perfection et dépassait presque Sebastian.

Au grand étonnement de Sebastian, il avait renoncé à sa vengeance sur ses parents et le majordome si déloyal.

Il ne voulait même pas tuer Claude.

Sebastian avait bien proposé à Ciel de le tuer lui-même, mais il avait refusé.

Ciel restait cependant humain, ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble.

Maintenant que Ciel était adulte et bien qu'il soit le seul à avoir un peu de moral, Sebastian décida qu'il était temps de passer au concret.

Ciel tentait de brûler un meuble quand Sebastian l'interrompit :

-Tu comptes brûler ma maison ?

-Non regarde, mon niveau est grand maintenant.

Ciel alluma un feu sur la chaise et l'éteignit avec de l'eau en quelques secondes.

-Tu vois, je te surpasse.

-Tu crois ? L'élève ne dépassera pas le maitre, répondit Sebastian.

-Mais tu m'as si bien appris tout ce que je sais.

-Je reste un démon puissant. Tu es encore humain, je te rappelle, répondit Sebastian.

-Ben justement, pour que je ne le sois plus, il faudrait qu'on le fasse.

-Pour que tu sois un démon ou parce que tu as envie de moi ?

-Les deux mais surtout parce que je suis plus vieux maintenant et il est temps, répondit Ciel.

-Il est temps, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas le fait que tu deviennes comme moi qui m'intéresse mais toi.

-Je le sais, c'est toi que je veux aussi.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans la chambre de Sebastian.

Nus, Sebastian doigta Ciel et s'apprêtait à lui prendre sa première fois.

-Tu es sûr, Ciel ? Avec ce que tu as vécus.

-Oui je te veux de suite.

Sebastian pénétra Ciel doucement, il entra en lui.

-C'est douloureux ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non, puisque c'est toi. Va doucement.

Sebastian embrassa Ciel et fit de doux vas et viens en lui, pour l'habituer doucement à la pénétration.

-Je suis comme toi, maintenant ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui, tu es comme moi.

Sebastian posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel puis ils jouirent ensemble.

-Tu as mal ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non, ca va. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu ne regrettes pas de ne pas te venger ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non ils n'en valent pas le coup puis je pourrais battre Claude maintenant.

-Alors tu es heureux avec moi ? tu vas passer l'éternité ici alors que tu pourrais retourner sur terre.

-Je veux rester avec toi. Pour toujours, répondit Ciel fixant Sebastian.

-Moi aussi, répondit Sebastian fixant Ciel.

**Des années plus tard :**

Ciel était devenu très puissant mais pas autant que Sebastian.

Il l'accompagnait maintenant pour son travail partout.

Un jour, il croisa Claude, celui qui lui avait fait du mal autrefois.

-Quel surprise ! Tu as bien grandi. Tu veux toujours te venger ?

-Non tu n'en vaux pas le coup. Je n'ai pas besoin de me venger.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu es sûrement devenu puissant maintenant.

Claude s'approcha de Ciel et lui dit :

-Tu n'es plus le gamin chétif dont j'ai abusé. Remarque mine de rien, j'ai préparé le terrain à Sebastian. Tu devrais me remercier.

Ciel se rappela soudain tous ses mauvais souvenirs et la colère l'emporta.

Il lança Claude sur le mur et le brûla.

-Eh bien tu as rudement bien appris.

-Ordure, ne m'approches plus si tu ne veux pas mourir.

Puis il relâcha ses flemmes et Claude.

Sebastian sorti de la pièce la plus proche et remarqua Claude.

-Tu lui as fait quoi ? Il a l'air si faible.

-Juste le brûler. Je ne voulais pas l'achever. Il n'en vaut pas le coup, répondit Ciel.

-Tu as raison, laissons-le dans sa propre haine.

Puis ils laissèrent Claude seul.

Au final, nulle vengeance n'était utile pour Ciel qui avait trouvé Sebastian et une meilleure vie que sur terre.


End file.
